


A Little Secret

by outcastsnmagic



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Suggestive, Virenna/Male Guard, femViren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 12:24:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19107049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outcastsnmagic/pseuds/outcastsnmagic
Summary: Sometimes the perfect solution remains to be seen.





	A Little Secret

It was no later than ten past dawn, most of the castle was still asleep, save for the night shift guards and the cooks. 

Virenna stood before her vanity preparing for the day, early rising was routine for her and as the court mage, and second to Queen Harra, it was her duty to make sure the rest of the castle was running as it should. A soft groan pulled her eyes from the mirror over to the bed where a dark haired guardsman stirred from his sleep. 

Under normal circumstances Virenna would not allow such things as what transpired the night before. She had a reputation to upkeep and frivolous conduct was not something someone of her stature should be caught doing. 

It was more out of pity for the guardsman. 

What could be more embarrassing than being caught, pants down, stroking one off in an area you thought would be secluded. 

Extending a compromise seemed fitting to her. She would not speak a word of it to the commanding officer, he would get off without retribution and in return she got a little something she hadn’t in a long while. Granted this guardsman lacked skill when it came to the intimate corporeal experience but it satisfied her enough, and more than satiated him. 

“Oh.. OH-! Lady Virenna! I-“ the guard sat up abruptly, having awoken fully, “what- I uh...!” 

His lack of vocabulary was comical, and at least he had a sense for modesty with how quickly he pulled the sheets over his nakedness. Virenna finished tying her hair into a neat bun before turning. 

“Sleep well?” She asked, inwardly smirking at how red the man’s face got as realization dawned on him. 

“I..yes..” he replied, “I.. I should go..?” 

“That would be wise,” she returned, turning away to let the guard dress. 

“Before you go, you need to drink this.” 

She handed him a chalice with a strange purple liquid, it shimmered under the dim candlelight. The guard looked skeptical but at her prompting began consuming the liquid. Virenna didn’t start the incantation until almost half the glass was gone. She watched his eyes, searching for any sign of discomfort or loss of consciousness but he seem fine. The liquid flowed bright purple for a moment before dimming as the guard finished off the drink. 

She watched as he blinked, then looked around the room and at the chalice in his hand curiously. “Lady Virenna,” he said, “Was there something you needed?” 

“Where were you last night?” she asked. 

The guard paused for a moment, “I.. was patrolling the western courtyard.”

“Did you come upon.. anything unusual?” 

He shook his head, “No ma’am. All was usual.” 

It worked. 

“Very good,” she smiled, “I was worried there was something amiss when you came to find me this morning.” 

“Nothing out of the ordinary,” he returned, running a finger along the rim of chalice. 

Virenna turned away and pulled a few documents out of her desk. Hopefully this spell worked and she wouldn’t have do deal with any collateral. “I believe that chalice was misplaced in my study,” she started, “I belongs to Her Majesty. Would you mind taking it down the the kitchen?” 

“Of course, Lady Virenna.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by some lovely fanart by a wonderful artist on Twitter! 
> 
> Enjoy!


End file.
